


Angel's Grace

by AceOnIce



Series: WINGO fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Magnus Bane, But also, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Malec Server WINGO, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Pre-Canon, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, ex shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, wingo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alexander Lightwood was adjusting to mundane life well enough after being stripped of his runes- until he finds an angel in his front yard. An angel who needs Alec's help to get his grace back before he dies.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: WINGO fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701433
Comments: 33
Kudos: 254
Collections: Wingo Summer





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the wingo square 'Plucking' which sounds way more angsty than this chapter actually is.

Alec doesn’t miss being a Shadowhunter. 

And if he thinks it enough it will make it true. Eventually. He hopes. 

There are, of course, upsides to being de-runed in a humiliating public display because of an outdated notion and the perpetually close-minded ways of the Clave. 

Like, not having to hide his attraction for other men. After he was forced out of the closet and then out of the Institute, Alec had hated himself more than ever, had despised any attraction he felt for men. As he transitioned to living in the mundane world, his internalized homophobia had slowly faded. He’d soon learned mundanes were much more open-minded about same-sex relationships- at least in New York City- and he’d even been on a couple first dates that hadn’t turned into anything more. They had taught him not to be ashamed of his sexual orientation. 

Living on the outskirts of the city in a dilapidated apartment with three roommates was never how Alec had imagined his life turning out, but now that he was there, it wasn’t so bad. He’d gone from mopping floors in a gas station to being a fry cook at a fast food restaurant to stocking books in a local indie bookstore. It didn’t pay much- hence the three roommates and broken down apartment- but it was the best gig Alec had gotten since killing demons. 

He wasn’t sure he’d ever stop missing his old life, but he was adjusting to his new one. So, of course, that’s when fate threw him under the bus and dropped a literal angel in his front yard. 

It's four in the morning when Alec leaves his apartment, a thermos of coffee in one hand (he missed stamina runes perhaps most of all), and nearly trips over a body splayed across the sidewalk. Easy to miss in the darkness the envelopes his apartment. The landlord refuses to fix the broken porch lights and Alec is beginning to wonder if they're simply there for decoration. 

Alec stumbles back, barely managing not to spill his coffee, when he hears an injured groan come from below him. He falls into a crouch, squinting in an attempt to make out the details of the man in front of him. One thing he can make out are the large white wings protruding from the man’s back. 

The man manages to sit up, looking like it takes all the effort in the world. “Is this the New York Institute?” 

The words, the reminder of his former life, hit Alec hard. He shakes his head and reaches out. “We need to get inside before someone sees you.” 

Of course, given the every day oddities of New York City, the general population would likely dismiss a man with large feathery wings as a cosplayer or something along those lines. Still, Alec felt nervous about someone seeing him and realizing the truth. The man- the angel, pushes forward, getting to his feet and nearly falling back down, wings fluttering helplessly behind him. Alec catches him by his arm and holds him steady. 

“Thank you. I’ve had a rough... night? I’m not feeling my best,” the angel explains rather unhelpfully as Alec guides him to his apartment door. 

Alec simply nods his response, not quite sure what to say to the angel’s sudden appearance or overall lack of ability. He leans him against the door and fumbles through his pocket for the key he’d just put away. 

He manages to get the door open, waiting a moment to listen for any movement inside before gambling that his roommates are still asleep. Alec ushers the angel inside, past the tiny living room filled only with two broken down chairs, into Alec’s room. It’s the same size as his room at the Institute was- barely holding his twin sized bed, but it seems even smaller with the angel and his massive wings taking up the space. Alec has to carefully skirt around him to avoid getting feathers in his face as he shuts the door. 

The angel falls onto Alec’s bed, leaning against the wall to remain sitting. Alec flips on the light and takes in the angel’s appearance. His skin is almost golden, soft brown eyes, hair that falls over his forehead, and distinctive features. He’s beautiful in a way Alec doesn’t expect from an angel. Actually, if the wings weren't there, Alec thinks he would easily mistake him as a mundane given his tired eyes and slumped posture. 

Alec stands near the door, deliberating, until the angel looks up, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. “I’m Magnus.” 

Alec clears his throat. “Alec- Alexander Lightwood.” 

Realization dawns in Magnus’ eyes. “A Lightwood? I’m in good company then.” 

Guild floods Alec because Magnus is incredibly wrong. He'd probably be in better company if he'd landed amongst any other Lightwood in existence. “What happened? Are you okay?” 

Magnus sighs and any semblance of a smile falls away. He leans his head back against the wall. “I’ve certainly had better days. My grace was stolen by _demons_.” 

“That’s... they can do that?” 

“Not usually. They definitely had help, they were working for someone. A Shadowhunter I think.” 

“A Shadowhunter stole your... grace?” 

Magnus hums a noise of agreement, eyes falling closed. “I’m going to kill them.” 

“No offense, but you don’t look like you’re in a state to be killing anyone right now.” 

Magnus snorts, a small smile returning to his face. One of his eyes flickers open, studying Alec. “I hate to admit that you’re right, but I could use a nap. And your help.” 

The guilt returns ten-fold as Alec sips at his coffee. He’s going to be late to work and at this point he’s considering calling in sick. “I can take you to the Institute.” 

“No! Someone there is controlling demons and going after angels. They can’t know I’m alive. I need your help tracking and killing them.” 

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” Alec scratches at his neck where his deflect rune used to be. “I got de-runed. I’m no better than a mundane now.” 

“De-runed? Why?” Magnus has given up trying to sit and is sprawled sideways on Alec’s bed, wings curling around himself to make room for them. He looks half asleep, but he’s watching Alec carefully. 

Alec chugs down some of his coffee. He’s comfortable with his sexuality now, has learned to accept it, but admitting it to an angel when it's the reason he was cast out from a society made of up people with angelic blood is difficult. “The Head of the Institute found out I’m gay.” 

Magnus’ face contorts and Alec flushes. Magnus props up his head with his hand, though he doesn’t move from where he’s taking up all of Alec’s bed. There’s clear disgust in his voice when he speaks, “They de-runed you for liking men?” 

Alec shrugs, his stomach falling because _apparently_ the Clave was right about the angels’ disdain for same sex relationships. “I can take you to the Institute- or somewhere else, wherever you need to go, tonight. I have work, but you can nap here. Or I can call someone from the Institute to come here and help you.” 

“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice is too loud for the small apartment and Alec winces, hoping his roommates won’t come check on him. It does make him turn to face Magnus. “Once I have my grace back, I’ll help you become a Shadowhunter again. They were wrong to cast you out.” 

Alec doesn’t know what to do except thank the angel and leave because he really is going to be late to work. He doesn’t have time to think through the connotations of Magnus claiming the Clave was wrong. He doesn’t have the ability to hope to be a Shadowhunter again- it seems impossible. Regardless, he knows he’ll do whatever he can to help Magnus. 

Work goes slower than ever before with Alec checking the clock every five minutes. He’s on edge, thinking about the angel in his bed- and that's not a worry he ever thought he'd have to deal with. He’s nervous Magnus might get impatient and find the corrupt Shadowhunter without him. He doesn’t know if he’s more worried about Magnus getting hurt in the confrontation or the idea of a Mundane seeing him. In Magnus’ weakened state, he thinks even a Mundane could take him down. 

When he finally finishes his shift, Alec practically runs from the store, tapping his foot the entire subway ride home. He doesn’t relax until he opens his bedroom door and finds Magnus fast asleep. 

Only then does Alec return to the kitchen to fix up a sandwich for himself, he's been starving all day, and eat it over the sink before returning to his room. He sits on the floor, fiddling with his phone until Magnus’ eyes crack open. Magnus makes an unfairly cute sleepy noise as he sits up, stretching his arms over his head. The plain white T-shirt rides up his stomach just enough for Alec to make out his toned abdomen and he thinks he definitely shouldn’t be checking out an angel. 

“I haven’t slept like that well... ever. I’ve never slept before actually. It’s quite enjoyable.” 

“What does it mean that you don’t have your grace?” Alec asks. He’s spent all day thinking of questions he wants to ask. 

Magnus sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “I might as well be human without it. I don’t have any of my angelic abilities, except, apparently, my wings.” They flutter behind him, catching Alec’s attention. “I suppose I have angelic blood so I’m more like a Shadowhunter than a mundane... It’s only happened twice to any angel in existence so there’s not much known about it, but...” 

“But?” 

There’s a worried look on Magnus’ face. He runs a hand over Alec’s messy comforter. “The only two times it’s happened... their graces were completely destroyed. Both of them died.” 

Alec’s stomach drops. He shoots to his feet. “Then we need to find who did this. Now.” 

Magnus nods his agreement. “I can track my grace, but we need weapons. They ambushed me before, but without my powers I don’t have as much of an advantage.” 

“I think I know how we can get weapons. But you have to trust me.” Alec feels on edge as he thinks about what he’s doing. What he would be risking by doing it. But he’s never been one to sit idly by while someone in his care is in danger.

Magnus stands, his snow-white wings flaring out to either side. Alec stares, awed by their size and apparent softness. “I do trust you. What do you have in mind?” 

Alec gets to his feet, pulling out his phone. “The rest of my family are Shadowhunters with access to the Institute's weapons. My sister can help us.” 

“And you trust her not to tell anyone about this?"

“I trust Isabelle with my life. She can do this, but I won’t contact her unless you’re okay with it.” 

Magnus hesitates before nodding resolutely. “Very well.” 

Alec hasn’t seen Isabelle in person since he got de-runed. They’d talked several times on the phone and she’d wanted to see him, but he knew seeing anyone from his old life would only make the adjustment harder. It hurt more than the loss of his runes, but he’d been confident in his decision. 

Now he wonders whether he did the right thing when he opens the door and finds Isabelle and Jace on his doorstep and feels the tug at his heart upon seeing them again. They've brought a duffle-bag, no doubt filled with weapons.

Jace pulls him into a tight hug. “What the hell, man? You can’t just vanish like that.” 

“I’m sorry.” Alec means it as he returns his ex-parabatai's hug.

“We missed you hermano,” Isabelle says, hugging him as soon as Jace lets go. 

He takes a steadying breath to control his emotions. “I missed you too... You brought Jace.” 

“Of course she did,” Jace’s tone is defensive. “You show up, out of the blue, asking for weapons and intel on any suspicious activity and expect me not to help?" 

“So what's all this for?” Isabelle asks, hefting the duffle bag on her shoulder. “You’re not going rogue are you?” 

Alec can’t help his small smile in response. “You won’t believe me, just come in.” 

“This is where you live?” Jace asks as he leads them to his room, clearly dissatisfied. 

“It could be a lot worse.” Alec answers thinks of his first couple weeks after being forced out of the Institute, living on the streets, trying to find out how to survive as a mundane. Most Shadowhunters didn’t acclimate at all- most of them ended up dead. He would take his tiny apartment and lackluster job and appreciate it. 

Alec stops in front of his door. The three of them stand shoulder-to-shoulder in the small hallway. He glances between Jace and Isabelle, “Don’t freak out, okay?” 

“Uh, Shadowhunters, remember?” Jace raises his brows. 

Isabelle glances at his door. “Did you do something Alec?” 

“No, it’s... here.” He opens the door and shepherds them inside so he can close it behind them. The four of them don’t fit well in the small space, even with Magnus sitting cross-legged on the bed, but with two of his roommates home, Alec isn’t risking it. 

Alec watches the shock cross his siblings’ faces as they take in the angel.

Magnus, on the other hand, looks carefully guarded. His eyes go to Alec. “You said your sister wouldn’t tell anyone.” 

“That’s Jace, he’s my brother and uh, was my parabatai.” 

There’s a silence that falls over the room at the reminder of Alec’s life. He clears his throat, not wanting their pity. Jace gestures at Magnus, “Why is there an angel on your bed?” 

“Magnus,” he introduces himself, eyes narrowing as he scans Jace. 

“Yeah, his name is Magnus. He needs our help.” 

“Alec, we need to go to Hodge about this,” Isabelle says once Alec has finished explaining. 

Magnus’ wings flare out behind him. “No one else can know.” 

“He’s the Head of the Institute,” Isabelle tries to reason, but it only sparks fury in Magnus’ eyes. 

“The Head that kicked Alexander out for being gay?” 

Alec fidgets with his shirt. “Technically, that was the Clave. Hodge was just the one who reported me to them when he found out...” 

Magnus sniffs and repeats, “No one else can know.” 

“Okay,” Isabelle concedes, raising her hands in surrender. "So what do we do?"

Jace shrugs, “We’ll go after them ourselves. It’s only one Shadowhunter and a bunch of demons, right? We can take them.” 

“I don’t have runes,” Alec reminds him. “And Magnus doesn’t have his grace. We need to be cautious.” 

“Actually, I had an idea earlier. Something I want to try,” Magnus says, standing from his place on the bed. The tip of his wings brush Alec’s shoulder and he can’t help a small shiver that he hopes goes unnoticed. Magnus holds out his hand to Isabelle. “May I borrow your stele?” 

She blinks at him but hands it over. “I guess.” 

They all watch as Magnus lowers the stele to his arm and draws a strength rune. It turns black and settles onto the skin and Magnus’ smiles in triumph. He covers his arms and stomach in runes before turning to Alec. “Give me your hand.” 

Alec hesitates. The Clave stripped him of his runes. To go against them again... He’s not sure what would happen to him. He remembers the excruciating pain of having them removed. Then he glances at his siblings, waiting for him. He looks at Magnus, patiently waiting for the help Alec had promised him. 

Alec holds out his hand and Magnus takes it, his skin warmer than it should be- another reminder if his angelic state. He uses the stele to draw the clairvoyance rune onto the back of Alec’s palm, right where it had been before. It stings, but settles onto his skin and a weight removes itself from his shoulders.

When he looks back up at Magnus, he can make out the details he’d missed without the mark. The golden glint to Magnus’ wings and eyes. The way his skin shines as if he’s standing in direct sunlight. 

“Take your shirt off darling.” 

The instruction makes Alec flush and he doesn’t miss the glance that his siblings share, but he tugs his shirt over his head. He reaches for the stele, but Magnus is faster, drawing the angelic power rune right over his heart. He presses his palm to it, rendering Alec immobile when their eyes meet. 

Magnus looks almost solemn as he promises, “They won't take them from you again. You have my word.” 

Alec swallows hard, managing a nod before Magnus moves his hand away and gives him the stele. His chest tingles with more than the rune’s effects even after Magnus stops touching him. He draws the runes that had formerly tattooed his body back where they belong with practiced efficiency. All except for one. 

He glances at Jace. “Parabatai?” 

He doesn’t expect Jace’s grin in response, but he welcomes it. 

“Parabatai,” Jace answers as he takes out his own stele. They trace the pattern back onto their skin, reciting the oath as they do. The moment it’s done, Alec hands Isabelle her stele back. His body is buzzing with power in a way he’d thought was lost to him forever. It feels _right_. And he can feel Jace’s contentment thrumming through their re-established bond. 

Alec retrieves his gear from Isabelle, stashing his weapons around his body in various holsters, as Magnus equips himself with the extras she’d brought. When he slides his quiver over his shoulder and grabs his bow, Alec can’t help smiling. He looks at Magnus, “Let’s get your grace back.” 

“Lead the way pretty boy.” 

With the glamour rune on Magnus’ forearm, no one gives them an odd look as they take they the subway northbound, following Magnus’ instincts about which direction they need to take. He can feel his grace, he explains, even when it’s separated from him. As long as it’s in existence, he can track it. 

They end up in what looks like an abandoned warehouse district, a part of the city Alec has never been to before, but immediately sets his hair on end. 

They follow Magnus down a dark alleyway until he stops abruptly. Alec nearly runs into his wings, stopping himself just in time. He looks over Magnus' shoulder, trying to figure out why he'd stopped. 

“It’s inside,” Magnus says quietly, nodding towards the building in front of them. 

“It sounds like there’s a couple people in there,” Isabelle says from behind him. 

Alec can hear the footsteps and muffled conversation as well and thanks the angel (specifically Magnus) for his enhanced hearing rune. He falls into his old leadership role without hesitation, “Jace you go around the left of the building, Izzy watch his back. Magnus and I will go around the right. There has to be a side door somewhere.” 

Isabelle and Jace go first. Alec watches them leave, scared for them, but riding the adrenaline rush all the same. He glances at Magnus, “I’ll cover you.” 

Magnus nods and presses his wings to his back as he starts around the building. Alec follows, keeping an eye out for any demons or unseemly Shadowhunters. 

They meet up with Jace and Isabelle on the other side. Alec glances at the building, “Any luck?” 

"There’s just the front door,” Isabelle says. “We could take it, go for the element of surprise.” 

Alec shakes his head. “Too risky. There’s a fire escape on this side. We’ll climb up and go in the window.” 

He leads the way, only realizing once they stop that even he’s not tall enough to reach the ladder hanging above their heads. He looks at Magnus. “Any chance those actually work?” 

Magnus’ wings flutter behind his back, but he shakes his head. “Not without my grace.” 

“Alec, we can give Izzy a boost up,” Jace intercepts. Alec nods and they provide a ladder made up of their cupped hands for Isabelle to carefully balance on. Alec decides he’s never hated her tendency to wear heels more than he does now. But she’s small and, with their strength runes, easy to lift. She reaches the bottom rung of the ladder and pulls herself up, scaling to the top before extending it so the rest of them can follow. 

Isabelle draws an unlock rune on the window and slides it open. All of them waited with bated breath at the small creak. When it seems no one is coming to check out the sound, Isabelle lets herself inside and they follow suit. 

The room is dark and half of the roof seems to be on the verge of caving in. In the middle of the room is a chalk pentagram used for summoning demons. Magnus saunters over to it and sweeps a line in the chalk, effectively breaking it. 

He turns to the rest of them, speaking in a low voice. “It’s definitely here.” 

“If we cover you, can you find it quickly?” Alec asks, notching an arrow onto his bow. 

Magnus nods. “It’s close.” 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

Magnus peels the door open and the empty hallway outside the room becomes crowded with demons in an instant. Alec quickly has to switch his bow for a seraph blade. He hasn’t properly trained since he was stripped of his runes, but he’s kept himself in shape and his muscle memory serves him well. He dodges attacks, slicing his blade through numerous demons, and splattering the hallway- and himself- with ichor. 

He keeps close to Magnus and his siblings, fighting their way down the hall until Magnus gets to a locked door. Rather than waiting to get a stele from Isabelle or Jace, he kicks it in with an easy movement. 

Alec cuts another demon in half- leaving the remaining three to his siblings when he hears a smooth voice. “Magnus, I was expecting you. I didn’t think you’d bring Shadowhunters though, that is a surprise.” 

Alec spins around to face the direction of the voice and abruptly feels his blood run cold because Valentine Morgenstern is supposed to be dead and he’s definitely standing right in front of them, skin glowing with runes. He’s looks as powerful as Alec imagines he’s ever been. Behind him a bright flame glows in a glass case, looking like a mini sun. _Magnus’ grace._

_“_ How are you alive?” Alec growls out, moving half in front of Magnus as he hears his siblings fill in the room behind him. They have Valentine outnumbered, but Alec knows better than to underestimate one of the most powerful Shadowhunters in history. 

Valentine’s grin is a sight that sends shivers down Alec’s spine. “I’ve been alive the whole time, obviously.” His eyes flicker to Jace. “Jonathon, my son, it’s been a long time.” 

Jace’s eyes narrow. “What are you talking about?” 

“Don’t listen to him,” Isabelle puts a hand on Jace’s arm. “He’ll say anything right now.” 

“Oh, you think you have the upper hand here?” Valentine chuckles and Alec tightens his grip on his seraph blade. “Come now, you don’t recognize the man who raised you?” 

Valentine raises his stele and traces it over a rune that makes his appearance flicker and change. Alec swears when he recognizes the man in front of him. The illusion of a man. Micheal Wayland. He glances at Jace whose eyes have gone wide. “Izzy, get Jace out of here.” 

“What did you do?” Jace snarls, not allowing Isabelle to move him. 

Magnus clears his throat. “A nice party trick, but I’m afraid you have something of mine.” 

Valentine’s eyes dart back to the angel. “I don’t think that’s how this is going to go. You know how I can use it and you’re going to tell me. Since you were kind enough to bring your own hostages... Jonathon!” 

The door swings open and another Shadowhunter rushes in, Seraph blade in hand. 

Isabelle moves first, flicking her wrist, sending her whip towards him, only to have him duck under it, grab the adamas and yank. Isabelle goes flying as Alec dives in. He only manages to cut Jonathon’s arm, but it distracts him from going after Isabelle. She jumps to her feet, recovering easily. 

“Jace,” Alec snaps. “Help Isabelle.” He knows he stands a better chance against Valentine as long as the man looks like Jace’s father. Jace hesitates, but Alec shoves him into action with a forceful, “Go!” and he turns to fight Jonathon. 

Alec glances at Magnus who nods slightly, raising his own Seraph blade and diving for Valentine-disguised-as-Michael. 

Valentine swivels out of the way, a blade appearing in his hand. He aims for Alec who parries it with his own Seraph blade. 

Alec twists the blade in his hand, going for Valentine’s torso only for the Shadowhunter to leap back, skirting to the other side of the glass case. He raises his blade directly over it, “Don’t come any closer.” 

Alec hesitates. Magnus is focused on Valentine, “Adamas won’t do anything to hurt it.” 

“What about adamas dipped in demon blood?” Valentine tilts the blade so they can make out the black shine. Alec can tell from the way Magnus stiffens that it’s not a good sign. Valentine’s lips quirk up. “It worked on the other two.” 

“You killed them!” Magnus’ eyes flash. “Why?” 

“The first one was an accident. The second one refused to cooperate- a mistake I’m hoping you'll learn from.” 

“Alec!” 

He glances back and finds Jonathon on his knees, Isabelle behind him, her whip curled around his wrists. Jace holds his Seraph blade to the Shadowhunter’s throat. 

Valentine huffs, lowering his blade so the top scratches the glass casing. “Let my son go.” 

“So he can attack us again?” Jace snarls. “I don’t think so.” 

“Shut up,” Alec hisses, glancing between Valentine and Magnus. He knows he only has one shot at this and he’s not going to let Magnus die. Not when they’re this close. 

“The Lightwood boy has the right idea. I’m not opposed to letting the three of you live, provided, of course, that Magnus helps me with my plan.” 

“What plan would that be?” Magnus asks, his wings fluttering behind his back. 

“I want to use your grace for myself. And you know how to help me with that.” 

“It’s impossible. Angelic grace is too strong for any human to bear.” 

“Which is why you’re going to break it into pieces so my son and I can share the weight of it.” 

Magnus flinches. “It’s not meant to be broken.” 

“That may be true, but it doesn't mean it's impossible. After all,” Valentine muses, “it breaks when an angel falls, doesn't it? Part of it is torn away- part of it turns dark.” 

“I wouldn’t know." 

“Alec,” Isabelle hisses. When he glances at her, she mouths, 'Kill him.' 

Alec looks to his parabatai who nods. He shifts his stance. 

“If you won’t break it, I’ll destroy it.” Valentine raises the blade a half an inch and Alec seizes the opportunity to attack.

Valentine sees him lunge, slashes the blade out, but Alec is already leaping for the glass case. Rather than hitting Alec square in the chest like he was aiming for, it slashes into Alec’s side. Alec knocks the glass case to the floor, hearing the glass shatter and a warmth emanate from near his palms. He lands on his elbows, ignoring the pain racing through his torso, to cup the flame in his hands. He rolls onto his back, into a sitting position, just as Magnus impales his Seraph blade through Valentine’s chest, making the Shadowhunter crumple. Jonathon is screaming threats as Magnus releases the blade. 

“I have it,” Alec assures Magnus when he turns to him. He holds out his cupped palms, the angelic flames licking his hands without burning them. 

Magnus kneels in front of him, gently taking the grace. It flickers and absorbs into his skin. The flame evaporates as Magnus lights up, glowing first from his hands, working its way up his arms, and through his entire body until he shines brighter than the sun. His wings turn gold, speckled with flecks of white. Alec watches in awe even as his body aches. 

“You’re injured,” Magnus says as his irises turn translucent gold. 

Alec’s hands fall to his side. He can feel the demon blood from the knife making its way through his system. 

“Alec?” He hears Jace shout from across the room, worry evident in his tone. He can no doubt feel Alec's pain through their re-established bond.

Magnus flicks a hand and a portal, glowing white and yellow, sparks in front of Jonathon. “That will send Jonathon to be dealt with by the Clave.” 

It’s all the information Isabelle needs to pull him up by his wrists, using her whip, and planting her foot to his back, sending him reeling through the portal which flickers out of existence as soon as he’s inside. Isabelle and Jace rush to Alec’s side. 

Magnus holds up a hand and Alec watches as it glows brighter than the rest of him even as the angel mutters something along the lines of “stupid, self-sacrificing Nephilim.” He presses it to Alec’s side and warmth flows through him, following the path the demon blood had taken. He feels it being cleared from his system. His side heals under Magnus’ magic, until he drops his hand. 

Alec lifts his shirt to peer at the healed flesh. 

“You’re okay,” Isabelle breathes. 

“You dove in front of a knife!” Jace exclaims, looking incredulous. “I thought I was supposed to be the reckless one.” 

“He was going to kill Magnus.” 

Magnus huffs, “That was stupid, you could have died.” 

“But I didn’t, you saved me,” Alec reminds him fighting the urge to touch the angel. It's more difficult when he's kneeling so close to Alec and looking at him like he's something special. “And you have your grace back.” 

Magnus’ eyes fall shut, a pained expression crossing his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Alec reaches out this time, pressing his hand to Magnus’ cheek. “Magnus?” 

His eyes reopen, two pools of liquid gold. “You’ve awaken something in me Alexander. Valentine was right about angel grace splitting when an angel falls.” 

“What are you saying?” 

Magnus turns his face enough to press a kiss to Alec’s palm, his hand coming up to hold Alec’s in place. “Thank you, for everything.” 

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” 

The angel sighs, sitting back on his heels, releasing Alec’s hand to reach back and pluck a feather from his wings. “Hold onto this for me?” 

Alec takes it gently, running his fingers over the softness, admiring its shine. “What are you going to do?” 

Magnus’ smile is tinged with sadness. “I’m going to fall. I’ve broken a number of important rules and now, with my grace returned, I’ll have to be punished... I'll fall and I don’t know how much I’ll remember when I do." 

“What?” Isabelle butts in, “They’re going to punish you for saving yourself?” 

“The law may be harsh, but it is the law.” There’s a mocking tone to Magnus’ voice as he stands, wings laced with gold and white, towering behind him. “Angels weren’t meant to bear runes. Or fall for humans.” 

Alec shoots to his feet, grabbing Magnus T-Shirt before he can fly away. He pulls him closer, into his own space. “Come find me.” 

“Alexander-” 

“No,” Alec bites back. “If you fall, if they force you out- come find me, promise me.” 

His smile is soft. “I’ll do my best.” 

Alec tugs him down to press their lips together. He’s not letting Magnus disappear without kissing him once, not when Magnus is going to fall, in large part because of him. They fit together perfectly, Magnus’ warmth bordering on too hot. Alec uncurls his fingers from Magnus’ shirt. “You’re coming back.” 

Magnus presses his fingers to Alec’s shirt, directly over his chest where he’d drawn the angelic rune, “Why wouldn’t I? Look what I have waiting for me.” 

There’s a pause, barely the length of a breath, before Magnus steps back and disappears into the air. Alec clutches the feather in his hand as Jace’s lays his palm on Alec’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.” 

Right. Back to the Institute. Back to the parents he hasn’t talked to since he was forced out. Back to the Clave that stripped his runes from him and cast him aside. He turns to his siblings and takes a deep breath. Back to his family. Back to protecting people. Back to helping. Back to fighting.

He nods. “Let’s go.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Magnus for a second time.

“Alexander Lightwood,” Inquisitor Imogene Herondale’s voice rings through the overly crowded halls of the New York Institute. “You were found guilty of treason against the Clave and of putting the entirety of the Shadow World in danger. You are hereby sentenced to being de-runed. Again.” 

Alec grits his teeth from where he’s being forced to kneel in front of the Inquisitor. It doesn’t seem to matter that he had a good reason for going behind the Clave’s back. Even worse, Jace and Isabelle are standing nearby, waiting for their own turns. Both of them look pale with horror and Alec has to focus his eyes on the Inquisitor. 

“You openly and intentionally disobeyed Clave rules, enlisting the help of Shadowhunters, stealing Institute property, and marking yourself after you had been de-runed as punishment. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” 

Alec narrows his eyes, the nails of his right hand digging into his left wrist where he's holding them behind his back. “I'd tell you that we were working at the request of, and to aid, an angel, if I thought you’d listen this time.” 

“Clearly, you speak dishonestly, as was decided during your trial.” 

Alec resists the urge to roll his eyes, the desire to get up and leave pulses beneath his skin, but he knows even with Jace and Isabelle at his side they can’t overpower all of the Shadowhunters in the corridors around them. He can't remember why he thought coming back here was a good idea. 

Of all the things Alec had missed about the Institute and the Shadow World in general, the constant complete control by the Clave was not one of those things. He didn’t regret helping Magnus, but he was regretting coming back to the Institute. 

Inquisitor Herondale raises her stele to the angelic rune on Alec’s chest. He tenses in anticipation, waiting for the burn he’d felt last time, waiting for the pain to rip through him. He blinks when a light warmth fills his chest instead and looks down to see the rune glowing gold. 

“What-” The Inquisitor takes several steps back. “What is happening?” 

“I told you,” Alec growls out, placing his hand over the glowing rune on his chest, well aware of the shocked silence of the crowd around them. He raises his hand to his heart, pressing down on the warm skin of the mark. “We helped an angel and he drew this rune on me himself.” 

“The angels obviously don’t want you to take the runes,” Isabelle says from his side, sounding equal parts amused and surprised. 

The Inquisitor spins on her heel and whispers something to another Clave member before turning back to them. She looks down at Alec. “Where is the feather you submitted as evidence at your trial?” 

Alec raises an eyebrow, but nods to the Shadowhunter holding his shirt and jacket. “In the jacket pocket.” 

She retrieves it and studies it with the other Clave member in hushed voices. Finally she says, “You are free to stay and train at the Institute until we can look into this issue further. However, you will be restricted from going on patrols or missions until you can prove that what you’ve told us is true. That goes for all three of you.” 

Alec rises to his feet and holds out his hand. “That’s mine.” 

“It’s evidence in an on-going case.” 

Alec balls his hands into fists, reminding himself that punching the Inquisitor would have repercussions. “No. I devoted my life to serving the Clave and I was cast out- _for being gay_. That was injustice enough. But to attempt to do it again, and to my siblings, after we helped an angel find his grace? And to keep my property on such a superficial claim? I’ll be needing that back.” 

“I don’t take kindly to threats, Mister Lightwood.” 

“I didn’t threaten you,” Alec responds, voice steady. “I’m merely requesting that you return what is mine.” 

She studies the feather, admiring the golden glint, before holding it out. “We will find a warlock to confirm its authenticity. If you fail to act in accordance with them, you will be punished, understand?” 

“Loud and clear.” Alec takes the feather before retrieving his clothing. He tugs his shirt over his head and leaves the room without being dismissed.

He might be back at the Institute, but the last thing he’s going to do is go back to playing by the Clave’s antiquated and biased rules. 

Alec isn’t surprised when the appointed warlock, Lorenzo Rey, declares the feather to be authentic. Inquisitor Herondale reluctantly accepts their story and allows them to return to their normal Shadowhunter duties after a stern lecture. Alec thinks she’s nervous after she being unable to remove his runes, but he doesn't question her.

Alec moves back into the Institute and quits his job at the bookstore- the proper way because he’s not sure he won’t be cast out again. If he is, he wants a good professional reference. He readjusts to life at the Institute easily enough, though he’s sure Hodge doesn’t like his new lack of respect for authority. He thinks he fits in a little better with Jace and Isabelle now. 

Try as he might, Alec can’t stop from thinking about Magnus. He wonders if the angel is alright- if he’s still an angel at all. He keeps the feather with him at all times and even tries tracking it once, only to come up empty. 

About a month after Alec’s return to the Institute, a month of searching for Magnus at every chance he gets, Isabelle bursts into his room. 

He sets the feather he’d been gently turning in his hands onto his nightstand, preparing for the worst. “What is it?” 

“Mom and Dad are here.” 

Alec freezes. It’s not an attack on the Institute, but he almost wonders whether that would’ve been easier. 

“And they want to see you.” 

Yes, a demon attack definitely would have been easier. 

Alec groans, but throws his legs over his bed, stretching his back as he stands up. “Fine, where are they?” 

“Like I’m going to let you deal with them alone. Come on.” She links their elbows together and tugs him in the direction of the Ops center. 

Alec’s insides tie themselves into knots as he wonders just how poorly this meeting is going to go. The last time he saw his parents was before he’d been outed as they hadn’t bothered to show up for his de-runing. He hasn't talked to them since.

They reach the Ops center, and Alec catches sight of his parents near the center, talking to Hodge. Alec looks away before they catch him, gaze falling on a pair of Shadowhunters a few feet from them, walking away, towards the training rooms. He recognizes Raj, but not the guy next to him. The guy is wearing a knee-length coat the shines under the bright lights. It’s something Alec can’t imagine any Shadowhunter wearing. He feels his skin tingle with recognition, but he can’t place why. 

He nudges Isabelle. “Who is that?” 

She follows his gaze to the retreating Shadowhunters. “I don’t know. I heard we had a new transfer from the London institute? Maybe that’s him?” 

Alec nods, forcing himself to focus on his parents instead of the mysterious new Shadowhunter.

They great him with dry tones and no fanfare. It's as if he’d never been kicked out and basically disowned. 

Alec plays nice despite his frustration. Until Robert says, “It’s about time for you to marry. Lydia Branwell will be visiting next week and we think you should consider-” 

“What?” Alec snaps, interrupting him, praying they'll take the hint.

Maryse crosses her arms, looking like she’d been expecting Alec to argue. He wonders how they could’ve expected anything else, but he remembers the person he used to be, agreeing to their every whim. “We know you made a big fuss before, but surely you’re ready to be helpful to your family once again. Marriage is about loyalty, making powerful connections. We fully expect you to marry a Shadowhunter of good standing.” 

Alec’s blood burns beneath his skin. _Of course. Of course this was what they wanted of him._ He shakes his head. “No.” 

“Alec-” Robert starts to say. 

“No,” he repeats, making sure they understand that he won’t be swayed. “I did everything you wanted before and the moment I was no longer useful, the moment I _embarrassed_ you, you forgot about me, you left me for dead. How could you think I would just go back to being the perfect son?” 

Maryse sighs, tapping her fingers impatiently. “We know you've had a tough time, but-” 

“You have no idea. And if I get married it will be to someone I love, not for a political alliance that benefits you.” He turns and marches from the Ops. He needs an outlet for his anger and nothing works better than beating up a punching bag or sparring. 

The moment Alec reaches the training room, he completely forgets his frustration. He forgets the conversation with his parents. He forgets everything except what’s directly in front of him. Because the hottest man Alec has ever seen is currently sparring with Raj, no longer dressed in a long coat, but in an unzipped and sleeveless hoodie. More than that, he’s _familiar._ Alec recognizes him right away now that he can see the man's face. 

_Magnus._

For a moment all Alec can do is stare, shaken by finding Magnus in the Institute, without his wings, but covered in runes, oblivious to his presence. Then Magnus narrowly avoids a punch to the jaw and Alec leaps into action. 

“Raj, stop!” 

Both of them pause to look at him, but Alec pays no attention to Raj as he gravitates closer to Magnus who is very clearly checking him out. 

“Magnus,” he breathes, stopping when they’re only about a foot apart. He wants to move closer, wants to wrap Magnus up in a hug, confirm that this is real. But Magnus looks confused. 

“Hello. Can I help you?” He pauses, gaze sweeping Alec’s body before adding, “Pretty boy.” 

Alec nearly chokes on air. _Lead the way pretty boy,_ Magnus had said to him over a month ago. He swallows hard. “Magnus, it’s me. Alec- Alexander. Lightwood.” He holds Magnus’ gaze, noticing the lack of gold in them, hoping for some sign of recognition. 

“Lightwood?” Magnus asks, glancing back at Raj. “Your family is prominent in the Shadow World, aren’t they?” 

They are, but it’s not the response Alec was hoping for. His heart is drumming in his chest, his stomach pulled tight. “Magnus, we’ve met before. You... you don't remember anything?” 

Magnus’ eyebrows crease. He must catch onto Alec’s upset tone because he apologizes, “I’m sorry Alexander, I suffered a head injury recently and have severe amnesia. I don’t remember anything that happened before that.” 

It’s a crushing confirmation of something Alec had already guessed. He remember Magnus warning him he might not remember much when he'd handed him the feather. Alec shoves his hands into his pockets, only to remember leaving it on his nightstand. 

He hesitates. “I’ll be right back, stay here. Please?” 

Magnus is staring at him, mouth slightly agape. Alec refuses to move until he gets a verbal agreement. If he doesn’t agree, Alec thinks he might drag Magnus to his room with him to get the feather. It’s his best hope, his only hope, that Magnus will remember him. 

Finally Magnus nods. “Okay.” 

Alec only takes the time to activate his speed rune before running to his room. He grabs the feather and sprints back to the training room. His breath catches when he doesn’t spot Magnus instantly, gone from where he’d left him, but a quick scan of the room and he finds Magnus leaning against the wall. 

Alec moves to his side. He holds out the feather carefully. “This is yours.” 

Magnus blinks at it. “I... had a feather? That I gave you?” 

He swallows hard. _It’s not working._ His heart is plummets. “It’s a long story. I just... I hoped you might remember.” 

Magnus studies him while Alec tries to calm himself. It’s not like he knew Magnus very long or very well. He just hates the idea that Magnus doesn’t remember any of what had happened between them. Even worse, Magnus has no idea who he is- he's forgotten his entire life. 

“I’m truly sorry Alexander. I wish I remembered you, trust me, I don’t know how I could forget someone as attractive as you, but-” Magnus cuts himself off as he plucks the feather from Alec’s hand. His eyes go wide. 

Alec doesn’t dare to hope, his stomach tied in knots. He swallows hard. “Magnus?” 

Magnus stumbles, nearly falling, saved only by Alec grabbing his elbow, centering him. The touch sends shocks through Alec’s hand down his arm. He helps Magnus sit down against the wall, joining him and watching carefully for any sign that Magnus needs medical help. 

Magnus brushes his fingers over the edge of the feather, gently, carefully. “I was an angel.” 

Alec nods, slightly jerky. 

“I remember it now, but... it feels distant. Like a different life. When I woke up in London, I was so confused and empty. A Nephilim found me and the London Institute took me in because I was runed, but... I knew there was something missing.” 

Alec listens carefully, pushing down his urge to get his hands on Magnus, to hold him close and make sure he’s not about to disappear again. He knows Magnus needs to process this before he can deal with whatever might happen between them. 

Magnus keeps talking, his voice rough, his fingers running over the feather the way Alec’s done countless times. “I should be in Edom, I should be a demon, not a Nephilim. I was wearing runes when I fell, perhaps... Regardless, I’m glad to be here instead.” 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Alec supplies, voice more emotional than it should be. 

Magnus looks up and it’s like he _finally_ sees Alec again. A soft smile graces his lips. “And you’re here too. I put in a transfer request without knowing why, but something was tugging me to New York.” 

“The feather?”

Magnus shakes his head. “No. The memories. They were buried, but... A part of me remembered you.” 

Alec feels the words in his core. He discards his jacket and begins lifting his shirt, making Magnus snort. “As much as I love where your mind is at, I hardly think this is the place.” 

Alec discards his shirt and narrows his eyes. “Shut up.” He takes Magnus’ hand and presses it to the angelic rune on his heart, the one Magnus had placed there. “You protected me. Just like you said you would. They couldn’t remove my runes.” 

Magnus swallows, looking slightly awed. “I didn’t know. I’m relieved I could help, but... they tried to de-rune you?” Fury flashes in Magnus’ eyes, but that’s not what Alec wants right now. He places his other hand on Magnus’ cheek, runs his thumb under the deep brown eyes. Only now does he realize that they’re rimmed with kohl. He smiles slightly. 

“You’re beautiful.”

The words slip out unplanned, in a hushed and reverent tone that makes Magnus soften and lean into his touch. 

Alec leans in, slowly, giving Magnus time to move away. Instead the fallen angel meets him halfway, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss that feels _right_. 

When they separate, Alec leans his forehead against Magnus’ and simply enjoys being in his space for a moment, breathing him in. 

Finally, Alec moves back, letting Magnus’ hand fall from his chest. “Go on a date with me?” 

“Of course,” Magnus breathes. Alec’s grin spreads over his face as he reaches for his shirt, tugging it back on despite Magnus’ pout. “Don’t get dressed on my account... Fine, but I liked what I saw.” 

Alec rolls his eyes as he tugs on his jacket before pressing his lips more firmly to Magnus’, stealing a second kiss. His hand finds Magnus’ shoulder, thumb rubbing into the runed skin. He knows they have a lot to talk about, knows he has a lot to talk about with everyone, but for a moment he forgets it all and relishes in the feel of Magnus’ lips moving against his own. They will have time to deal with everything else later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I posted chapter one earlier than I meant too, before I finished this chapter and then I had to rewrite this one because I didn't like the first one and then I forgot that it was in my drafts, but hopefully y'all enjoyed.


End file.
